wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Winds of Fury
The Winds of Fury are a loyalist Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the revered Raven Guard during the 23rd Founding, the so-called 'Sentinel Founding'. This near mysterious chapter was created following the liberation of Ryunkai against the Orks of Klan FaceChoppa by the famous Shadow Captain Alerin of the Raven Guard's 3rd Company. The chapter continues to practice the art of stealth, guerrilla warfare and close-combat using the combined teachings of their ancestors while fighting the "Green Oni", aka the Greenskins, and the wisdom of the Raven Guard Chapter. The chapter is known to operate independently and never depends on any other chapters aside from those that earn their respect. At the beginning of M42, the chapter had been empowered by the arrival of Primaris Space Marine. Since then, the Winds of Fury possess more Reiver Squads than any other chapter, numbering around 300 Reivers armed with Power Katana and Tanto. Chapter History The Winds of Fury's history dates back at the end of M37, when the medieval world of Ryunkai faced a great calamity against the Orks of the FaceChoppa Clan. The orks, called "Green Oni" by the locals, caused havoc and untold destruction and could not be beaten head on by the local forces. Thus, stealth tactics and guerrilla warfare was used to combat the green tide. Outnumbered 10-to-1, the warriors of Ryunkai took refuge upon the old ancestral fortress of Raijin that stands upon the highest mountain of Ryunkai - Mt. Ryzan. During their final stand, hundreds of Drop Pods and Thunderhawk Gunships decended upon Ryunkai and the Raven Guard poured forth, killing the Orks from the flank, and at the next dawn the Orks fled to the forests and caves across Ryunkai. Shadow Captain Alerin descended upon the fortress of Raijin carrying with him the head of Warboss Raguk FaceChoppa and gave it as a gift to the human defenders of Ryunkai. Impress with their bravery and expertise in stealth and guerrilla warfare, the Captain under commendation from their Chapter Master and the High Lords of Terra, decided to create a new Successor Chapter utilising the superior warrior stock of Ryunkai, thus, the Winds of Fury were born. Led by their first Chapter Master, Shadow Master Argellep Sordas, a veteran sergeant from the Raven Guard's 3rd Company and Shadow Reclusiarch Rai Yamato, a native and son of the Ryunkai's guerrilla force's Commander Ozen Yamato, the foundation of the Wings of Fury were established. By the end of M41 the Winds of Fury had garnered a fearsome reputation and were rightly feared for their superior use of stealth and guerrilla warfare across the Segmentum Tempestus, and most especially the the Nydaros Sector. Like their founding fathers and their ancestors, the Winds of Fury share the same combat tactics and methods of warfare, although traditionally they prefer the use of Power Katana and Tanto in their close-combat actions rather than their forebear's trademark Lightning Claws or Power Axe. The Chapter, like their Raven Guard progenitors, suffer from a genetic deficiency known as Lure of the Shadows. The Chapter often works alone and seldom wishes to aid other chapters and other Imperial forces as easily as most Astartes Chapter. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter Homeworld of the Winds of Fury.]] Ryunkai is a medieval world located at the Segmentum Tempestus, on Nydaros Sector. The techno medieval world are ruled by a Shogun that is chosen by the Imperium since the Great Crusade. The population of the planet at the end of M41 is nearly 1 billion. Ryunkai is mostly shaped by a temperate forests, plains, bamboo forests, and many rivers. The people of Ryunkai venerate their ancestors and worship the Emperor as the protectors of mankind and keeper of the Eternal Bliss, a final resting place for Ryunkaian ancestors. The people of Ryunkai is live mostly as farmers, traders and fishermen with the local militia armed with power weapons and lasguns to protect each settlement and city. Recruitment Process Once every two years, every citizen of Ryunkai will present a tribute to the "Shadow Angels" that save and protect them from the "Green Oni". Each villages or cities will offer at least 10 young adult male by the age of 9 to 15 to be inducted for the Winds of Fury aspirants. The aspirants then branded with the Chapter Badge on their Left arms and proceed to the Fortress of Raijin the headquarter of the Winds of Fury. Guide by the Shadow Chaplain, the aspirants begin their training that will shape them to become the Angels of Death. The aspirants will commence their test from 11am (early afternoon) to 4am (near dawn) on an arena filled with traps, obstacles and they are trained to run, walk, and leap silently without making any noise. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are armed with only a power katana or tanto and are then dropped upon a hostile feral ork-infested jungle planet named Kalonia. The aspirants must kill at least a feral ork nobz in order to become a full-fledged battle-brother. If the Aspirant succeeds in these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a full Space Marine and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes' implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will be given last prayers and commit Seppukku or ritual Killing. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Shadow Master'– Winds of Fury equivalent to Chapter Master *'Shadow Captain' – Winds of Fury equivalent to Captain *'Shadow Lieutenants' – Winds of Fury equivalent to Lieutenants Specialist Ranks *'Shadow Lord of Sorcerers' - Winds of Fury Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Shadow Sorcerer' – Winds of Fury equivalent to Librarian *'Shadow High Priest' - Winds of Fury Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Shadow Priest' – Winds of Fury equivalent to Chaplain *'Forgemaster' – Winds of Fury equivalent to a Master of the Forge. *'Forge Smith' - Winds of Fury equivalent to a Techmarine. Line Ranks *'Shadow Warden' - Winds of Fury Sergeant equivalent. *'Shadow Brother' - Winds of Fury Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Shadow Scout' - Scout Marine equivalent. *'Novice' - Winds of Fury Neophyte equivalent. Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Combat Doctrine The Winds of Fury are masters of Stealth and Guerrilla Warfare, favoring Power Weapons to strike the enemy before they know it. They are known to deploy Reivers and Assault Marines at ambush points and employ Jump Pack Assault directly to the enemy's flank. The Winds of Fury warriors do not wear Service Studs on their forehead to indicate long servie as other Chapters do. Each Battle and Support Company has at least 2 squads of Reivers and 2 to 4 squads of Assault Marines. Winds of Fury often use fast attack vehicles such as Land Speeders to scout and destroy enemy positions. Most of their Land Speeders and Repulsors are armed with Melta Cannons and Auto Launchers to deliver a swift killing blow. The Winds of Fury Chapter possess few amounts of Heavy Support Unit such as Hellblasters and Devastators. Each Astartes that is inducted to the Chapter will receive a tattoo on their back that marks their specialty, spirit animals, and exploits in battle. The power armour of the Winds of Fury Astartes are all equipped with a technology named "Wind Field Generator" - a handheld device that greatly reduce the noise of the clanking Power Armor as well as activating a soft resilient rubber at the Power Armor's boot allowing them to move freely with nearly no sounds heard. On the use of Drop pods, the Winds of Fury prefer to use them not only as a deep-strike device but also as a cannon. Aiming directly at a crowds of enemy infantries before dropping them at low orbit, enabling the Drop pod to work like an ancient Concrete Bomb. The Winds of Fury Drop Pods are filled with Adamantium Spikes and Claw but looks different than the Chaos Space Marine Dreadclaws. Chapter Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed of the Winds of Fury shares many similarities - both benefits and flaws - from their parent chapter. Like the Raven Guard, the Winds of Fury Astartes have a pale skin tone and jet black hair colour that darkens as they age. The gene-seed of the Winds of Fury however, shows that the colour of the iris of their eyes remain unchanged and that some Battle-Brothers don't possess pale skin. Again, like their genetic forebears, the Winds of Fury also lack a functional Mucranoid implants and Betcher's Gland. They also suffer from the same genetic deficiency known as 'Lure of the Shadows'. When this genetic flaw manifests itself, a Battle-Brother will begin to mimic the sullen nature of their Primarch before his mysterious disappearance. As they become more unstable, the begin to display a dislike for the direct tactics favoured by other Chapters, which they see as brutish and ineffective. When ordered to take part in a direct attack, they prefer to retreat to the shadows and strike like the wind. They find such tactics as being both foolish and suicidal and will resist direct orders almost to the point of disobedience. As the Lure of Shadows takes hold, they become quite and brooding, and become increasingly more intractable. As the curse finally takes full control of the affected Astartes, they will outright refuse to serve alongside other Chapters, only feeling comfortable serving with other Astartes descended from the lineage of the Raven Lord. They despise other Chapter's tactics, believing their method of fighting a shadow war to be more intelligent and superior to other, less savoury styles of warfare. The gene-seed of the Winds of Fury Astartes has also shown a propensity amongst their battle-brothers to be given to the obsession of perfecting the arts of stealth and silent warfare. This causes nearly most members of the Chapter to take a vow of silence and will talk only if asked by their senior-most officers. Notable Figures * Shadow Master Argellep Sordas - The First Chapter Master of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Master Shinzo Hayabusha - The Second Chapter Master of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Master Kojiro Abe - The Eighth and current Chapter Master of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Reclusiarch Rai Yamato - The First Reclusiarch of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Reclusiarch Miyoji Honma - The Current Reclusiarch of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Sorcerer Morita Higa - The First Chief Librarian of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Sorcerer Kotaro Hojo - The Current Chief Librarian of the Winds of Fury * Shadow Captain Motochika - Captain of the First Company * Shadow Captain Kintaro - Captain of the Second Company * Shadow Captain Kai Ryujin - Primaris Captain of the Third Company * Shadow Captain Rinzai - Captain of the Forth Company * Shadow Captain Todai Hikaru - Primaris Captain of the Fifth Company * Shadow Captain Rikujin - Captain of the Sixth Company * Shadow Captain Jinmu Akito - Captain of the Seventh Company * Shadow Captain Suneo Shenzaimon - Captain of the Eighth Scout Company * Shadow Chaplain Takeshi Hojo - Chaplain of the Eighth Scout Company * Shadow Chaplain Tobita Nobu - Chaplain of the First Company * Shadow Chaplain Dekisu Rajin - Chaplain of the Third Company Chapter Fleet * Ryunkai's Fury (Battle Barge) - This Battle-Barges has served the Chapter since it's earliest days. * Jigoku (Battle Barge) - Chapter Master's Personal Battle Barge * Winds of War (Battle Barge) - Battle Barge of the 6th 7th and 8th Company * ''Might of Raijin ''(Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser of the 1st Company * Mask of Hanya (Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser of the 2nd Company * Wings of Corax (Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser of the 3rd Company * Kamikaze (Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser of the 4th Company * Shizukesa (Strike Cruiser) - Strike Cruiser of the 5th Company Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Winds of Fury primarily wear a black coloured power armor with yellowish bronze Aquilla. Some senior members of the Chapter had a bone white color on their left pauldrons and the ranks of Shadow Captains and Shadow Liutenants wore a yellow helmet. Chapter Badge The Winds of Fury Chapter's badge is a Hannya Mask, a mask of an ancient Terran mythological demon called Oni that represents an inner strength, and silent death. The Mask of Hannya also serve as a protector from evil spirits or "warp ghosts" according to the Ryunkaian folklore. Relations Allies * Raven Guard - The Raven Guard is referred as the Saviour of Ryunkai by the Winds of Fury. Unlike most Space Marine Chapter, the Winds of Fury view the Raven Guard in the highest regards and treat them with the utmost respect. *'Shadow Talons' - Surprisingly, the Shadow Talons are one of the few chapters that is viewed as perfectly honored by the Winds of Fury. The Winds of Fury start to recognize this vaunted chapter during the Purging of Nwa'dar against the Bad Moonz Orks and Tau Forces of So'dar Sept. To venerate such allies sometimes the officers of Shadow Talons will visit Ryunkai in which the Shadow Master will greet them with a traditional silent ceremony and a gift of power katana. Enemies * Orks - The Winds of Fury will always shown an eternal vengeance to the orks due to the great calamity they have caused over Ryunkai. The Winds of Fury will take a silent delight in slaying the greenskins wherever and whenever possible. * Forces of Chaos - The Winds of Fury like most Angels of Death will continue to purge the forces of Chaos and Daemons in the name of the Emperor and as a token of devotion to their beloved primarch Corvus Corax. * Necrons - The Winds of Fury had earn their names through devastation of three Tomb World across the Segmentum Tempestus and in doing so, the chapter had cause a hatred from the awakening Necrons typically the Mortekh Dynasty. * Tau Empire - Seeing the way of the Ryunkai being used as a cultural device to promote a false ideology of Greater Good instead of the Imperial Cult. The Winds of Fury will do whatever it takes to stop the spread of the upstart alien empire through shadow wars and classified missions. Notable Quotes ''Feel free to add your own By the Winds of Fury ''Feel free to add your own About the Winds of Fury Gallery Winds Fury_Vet Armorial.png|Winds of Fury armorial (Veteran variant). Winds Fury_Officer.png|Winds of Fury officer of the 3rd Company armed with a pair of Power Katanas. Category:Breacher9391 Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding